warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Skaveni
Skaveni, znani również jako Szczuroludzie (ang. Ratmen), są jedną z ras i frakcji zamieszkującą podziemia. Ich armie atakują zarówno Stary, jak i Nowy Świat. Geneza Aby poznać początki tej rasy, należy cofnąć się w czasie do momentu w histori, kiedy to żyli Starożytni Slannowie (ang. Old Slann). Slann żyli na długo przed nastaniem ery człowieka czy innych inteligentnych stworzeń. Byli dziwni, niezgłębiona i potężną rasą ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia. Ich astrofizyczna cywilizacja, mito-filozofia i arkana magiczne były jednym i ich życia dedykowane były myślom i emocjom nieznanym oraz nie do osiągnięcia przez obecnie żyjące i dominujące rasy. A mimo to, ich wspaniałości i chwale, Slann upadli i ich cywilizacja żyje tylko we wspomnieniach dawnych czasów. Niewiele wiadomo o ich upadku sprzed eonów. Pomimo braku wiedzy o detalach tamtego wydarzenia, dociekliwi mogą doszukać się pewnych poszlak w zapiskach Starożytnych i usnuć teorię, która prowadzi min. do Skavenów. Otóż Slannowie dotarli do Znanego Świata 7000 lat temu - podejrzewa się, że przybyli z innego świata, nie naszej planety. W trakcie ich dominacji, Slannowie podróżowali od świata do świata i wielu odwiedziło Znany Świat, przynosząc ze sobą nowe zwierzęta i rośliny. Slannowie mieli podróżować po Galaktyce dzięki szerokiemu wachlarzowi tuneli, znanych jako Bramy (ang. Gateways) i wiele z nich miało być rozlokowanych w Starym Świecie. Dokumenty Starożytnych Slann wspominają o zagrożeniu, jakie nosi z sobą podróżowanie owymi Bramami i o bardziej odległym zagrożeniu ze strony potwornych sił istniejących "pomiędzy przestrzeniami". thumb|100px|Spaczeń Jakakolwiek by nie była natura tych Bram, w momencie wielkiej katastrofy, wiele dziwnych i obcych stworzeń dostało się do Znanego Świata, jak również wiele dzikich materiałów Chaosu zostało "wciągniętych". Jednym z nich był Spaczeń (ang. Warpstone), wielkie źródło surowej magii. Pod jej wpływem wiele stworzeń mogło ulec transformacji i przybrać nowe kształty - tak narodziły się Zwierzoludzie (ang. Beastmen) i nowe potwory. Tak również powstali Skaveni. Wielkie Szczury pożywiały się i egzystowały na ruinach starożytnej cywilizacji. Natrafiwszy na Spaczeń zaczęli się zmieniać i z każdą nową generacją stawali się coraz bardziej inteligentni i przypominali z postury ludzi. Stali się zależni od Spaczenii: to dzięki niemu stali się cywilizacją i stał się żywą częścią ich ceremonii i kultu wobec Sił Chaosu. Dziś ich rasa rozprzestrzeniła się po świecie. Ich cele są proste: zdobyć świat i doprowadzić go do ruiny oraz zdobyć więcej Spaczenii - materiału potrzebnego im do osiągnięcia dalszego rozwoju. 'Wygląd' Skaveni mierzą od 1,2 do 1,8 metra wzrostu. Pokryci są gęstym futrem, które nie zakrywa twarzy, dłoni bądź całych ramion, stóp i ogona. Najczęstsze barwy to brąz i czerń, ale zdarzają się też osobnicy o innym namaszczeniu lub pokryci łatami. Szczuroludzie o białym lub szarym kolorze futra są rzadkimi osobnikami i uznawani są za istoty błogosławione przez Rogatego Szczura i najczęściej zostają Szarymi Prorokami lub zostają wcieleni do oddziałów mających za zadanie bronić Rady Trzynastu. Tymczasem Skaveny o czarnym futrze, znane jako czarnoszczury, szkolą się na elitarnych wojowników - szturmoszczurów. Szczuroludzie posiadają częstow wiele blizn, świadectw ich brutalne egzystancji, gdzie każdy dzień jest kolejną próbą sił w wielkich stadach. Ich ciało zakrywają szaty o ciemnym zabarwieniu i jakieś elementy pancerza, najczęściej wykonanego ze skóry. Pancerze stalowe bądź z innego, twardego materiału najczęściej są wyszabrowane z ofiar po bitwie. Jedynymi częściami ciała, które nie są chronione bądź zasłonięte u Skavenów, są ich uszy i ogony. Mimo iż Skaveni są jedną z najszybciej rozmnażających się ras w Starym Świecie, nie są w stanie podbić większych terenów, gdyż zajęci są wiecznymi walkami pomiędzy sobą. Skaveni zamieszkują ogromne połacie podziemnych tuneli i miast, skutecznie maskując swoje istnienie. Wiele innych ras uważa ich za legendę, a opowieści o przypadkowych spotkaniach wkładane są między bajki. Wynika to też z faktu, że rzadko który przeciwnik przeżył spotkanie z wojownikami Skavenów. Spaczeń i Magia Rasa ta wykorzystuje Spaczeń (ang. Warpstone), który jest esencją przemian i, jednocześnie, esencją czystego chaosu. Czarnoksiężnicy używają jej do rzucania potężnych czarów, a inżynierowie tworzą przerażające machiny wojenne niosące wrogom śmierć, zniszczenie i zarazę. Substancja ta występuje naturalnie, pod dowolną postacią w Starym Świecie, a kontakt z nią często powoduje natychmiastowe mutacje. Z tego powodu pozostałe rasy unikają jej jak ognia. Społeczność 'Rada Trzynastu' Ponad klanami w hierarchii znajduje się Rada Trzynastu. Zasiadają w niej najbardziej wpływowi przedstawiciele Skavenów, zwani także Trzynastoma Panami Rozkładu. Obrady rady odbywają się przy prostokątnym stole, z jasno wyznaczonymi miejscami siedzenia zależnymi od wpływów poszczególnych członków. Miejsce przy węższym boku jest symbolicznie zarezerwowane dla Rogatego Szczura, boga Skavenów. Fakt, że stół jest prostokątny, powoduje, iż na przeciw siebie siedzą członkowie o porównywalnych wpływach. Skaveni są rasą bojaźliwą, która unika otwartych walk z przeciwnikiem i ucieka się do ataków na tyły, zabójstw oraz trucizn. W przypadku poczucia zagrożenia, często uciekają z pola bitwy. Cechy ta powodują także, że Rada Trzynastu bardzo często zmienia swój skład w wyniku intryg, zabójstw i zdrad a klany toczą nieustanne skrytobójcze wojny. 'Klany' Społeczeństwo Skavenów podzielone jest na klany, jednak najważniejsze z ich są Cztery Wielkie Klany. Główne *Klan Eshin, wywodzą się z niego elitarni skaveńscy asasyni.thumb *Klan Moulder, klan Mistrzów Kadzi, tworzący swoją armię ze zmutowanych szczurów. Łacińskie ,,moulder" można przetłumaczyć jako,, strugać" *Klan Pestilens, skaveński klan siejący zarazę wszędzie gdzie się znajdzie.Po łacinie ,,Pestilens" oznacza epidemię *Klan Skryre, posiadający w swych szeregach czarowników i spaczeniowych inżynierów. Nazwa pochodzi od łacińskiego ,,scire" - wiedzieć Pomniejsze *Klan Skab (zasiada w radzie trzynastu) Klan Scruten *Klan Mors (zasiada w radzie trzynastu) *Klan Gulcher *Klan Gowjer *Klan Rictus *Klan Rikek (zniszczony przez Nagasha) *Klan Flem (zasiada w radzie trzynastu) *Klan Sleekit (zasiada w radzie trzynastu) *Klan Skaul (zasiada w radzie trzynastu) *Klan Verms (zasiada w radzie trzynastu) *Klan Skarr (zasiada w radzie trzynastu) 'Pod-Imperium' Twierdze Skavenów mieszczą się pod powierzchnią Starego Świata, połączone są skomplikowaną siecią tuneli, a te połączone są z kanałami ściekowymi, co umożliwia Skavenom obserwowanie i atakowanie mieszkańców miast. Skaveńska stolica, Skavenblight, leży w głębi bagien w północno-zachodniej Tilei. Skaveni, Władcy Zepsucia (ang. Lords of Decay), czyli okropne stado Szczuroludzi Chaosu, za swoją domenę uznaje podziemia - ich królestwo składa się na olrzymie tunele, które swoim zasięgiem zdają się nie mieć żadnych ograniczeń. Podczas gdy inni smacznie śpią, Skaveni kontynuują egzystencję i próbują przetrwać trudy życia w mrokach pod miastami i ich starożytnych ściekach. Od miasta do miasta - tunele łączące je są zajmowane przez nich, podobnie jak ścieżki, systemy kanalizacyjne i ruiny pod i nad ziemią. Są mrocznymi agentami entropii, wiecznie dążącymi do zrujnowania porządku i zmiecenia wszystkie w nic, jeno ruinę, o którą będą toczyć później ciągłe walki i rządzić nią w imieniu swoim i ich mrocznych panów. Poza Starym Światem i w Cathay oraz na zachodzie, Skaveni próbują osiągnąc dominację i szerzyć anarchię. Na południu Południowych Krainom i Arabii mają sieć szpiegowską - od ruin po żyjące miasta, miasteczka i każde miejsce, które może nazwać swoim domem człowiek. Nawet morza nie powstrzymają ich i Lustria i Nowy Świat są również zagrożone inwazją, gdzie dżungle skrywają monumenty Pradawnych Slann i gdzie Skaveni obecnie rządzą pośród pozostałości po upadku niegdyś wielkiej rasy. Źródła *White Dwarf 119 str. 65-69 Kategoria:Frakcje i Rasy Kategoria:Skaveny